peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Truffles
Truffles is a minor female character from the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. Truffles made her debut on March 31, 1975 and features in two storylines from the strip. Following her first appearance, she becomes the heartthrob of both Linus and Snoopy. In the second storyline in which she appears, Linus' chances of romance with her are ruined by Sally. Truffles has a larger nose and eyes than other Peanuts characters. History The storyline which introduces Truffles begins when Linus and Snoopy (the World Famous Truffle Hound) decide to go hunting for the rare fungus truffles. They search on a farm, where they meet a girl, the granddaughter of the farm's owner, who tells them that they have found Truffles, since that is her name. As she explains in the strip from April 1, 1975, she was named by her grandfather, who says that she is as rare as a truffle. Linus, Snoopy and Truffles spend a pleasant afternoon together, sheltering in the barn when it begins to rain. After leaving the farm, Linus realizes that he has fallen in love with Truffles and is very keen to see her again. Unfortunately for the boy, he cannot remember the way back to her grandfather's farm. Snoopy has also fallen in love with the girl, writing a love letter to her in which he plagiarizes the Song of Solomon. Snoopy has no difficulty finding where Truffles lives again, visiting her on two more occasions, but refuses to help Linus by leading him back there. In the strip from April 15, 1975, Linus receives a phone call from Truffles, in which she tells him that her stay at her grandfather's farm has come to an end and she will be moving away. Linus is left broken hearted, unable to concentrate on his next baseball game. Snoopy admits that he will miss the cookies that Truffles fed him. Truffles is referred to in the strip from December 25, 1975, in which it is revealed that she has sent a Christmas card to Linus and given a solid silver water dish to Snoopy as a present. More than a year later, as part of a storyline which originally ran from January 17 to February 12, 1977, while Linus is on a school field trip to a farm, he realizes that he has been there before. In the strip from January 21, 1977, Linus sees Truffles again and, in the following day's strip, it is revealed that the boy has indeed come back to Truffles' grandfather's farm. Unlike in her previous appearances, Truffles actually seems romantically interested in Linus this time. However, her interest in him annoys Sally and the two girls begin arguing over which of them likes Linus more. To get away from the squabbling girls, Linus climbs onto the roof of a barn but finds that the snow covered roof is dangerously slippery. Snoopy, in the form of a helicopter which is piloted by Woodstock, eventually rescues the boy from the roof in the strip from February 2, 1977. (This storyline includes the first strip in which Sally calls Linus her "Sweet Babboo", from January 27, 1977.) Truffles never appeared in the strip again after January 29, 1977. She makes two television appearances, in A Charlie Brown Celebration and in the episode "The Lost Ballpark" from the first season of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. zh:Truffles Category:Truffles Category:Girls Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Characters introduced in 1975